nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Augustus Flatterson
Augustus Flatterson is the main antagonist in Rock Dog 2. He is one of the students at Rockenmall University, where he's the leader of his team, the Lizards. He is voiced by Aziz Ansari. Appearance He is a young adult green iguana with yellow-green skin with yellow skin on his lower jaw and chest. He wears a black, punk leather jacket with a red zipper and football shoulder pads bearing long chrome spikes, black pants, multiple green wristbands on his arms, and brown army shoes. He is Angus Scattergood's height (approximately) and is quite slender. He has spikes resembling a Mohawk on his head. On one occasion, he wears a black jogging jacket, an olive green undershirt with the white US Army star design, dark green cargo pants and black shoes. When he was arrested, Augustus sports an orange prison uniform and a bulletproof vest. Personality Augustus is highly intelligent, knowledgeable, sophisticated, cynical, sarcastic, clever, manipulative, sadistic, cocky, greedy, demanding, argumentative, ruthless and competent. He is the egomaniacal, cunning, vain, quick-tempered, impatient, sneaky, pompous, conceited and nihilistic rock music fanatic and leader of the Lizards who plans on world domination. He shows the jealously and hatred for Bodi and doesn't like Angus's arrogance but does have constant mood swings, being entertaining, comedic, and laid-back one minute. Despite his age, he is also shown to be extremely angry and vituperative with his sidekick, Linnux, for letting Bodi escape, although he is compared to him. Despite the constant annoyance from Trey, Dennis, Drake and Hack, Augustus has never shown any desire to kill them (though he has attempted to pummel them for their stupidity, but he is always interrupted). Aside from this, he also views Trey as his confidant, sharing personal thoughts with Trey. He also has the muscle named Kommando, serving as his enforcer and loyal follower. Though temperamental and destructive, he is a persuasive fast-talker and an evil genius. He always lives in the bubble of himself, which means that he always listens to music from the 80s (such as the songs "Bad" by Michael Jackson or "Opposites Attract" by Paula Abdul) why he is always a fan of the 1980s culture. Appearances Coming soon! Trivia *His design is similar to Reptile from the video game Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and Randall Boggs from Disney/Pixar’s 2001 animated film, Monsters, Inc.. *His hobbies are making his own song, inventing robots, playing video games and pokers, eating junk food, playing rock music, making manipulative deals, dancing, and making references and listening to music from the 80s. *In the film, several 80s songs can be heard playing when Augustus Flatterson appears, such as "Bad" by Michael Jackson, "It's Tricky" by Run–D.M.C., "Back in Black" by AC/DC, "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor, and "Opposites Attract" by Paula Abdul. *He is very similar to the following villains: **Etemon from the Digimon franchise. They both consider themselves to be great singers, and often forces their minions to praise their terrible musics. However, they also beat them up when they dance to it. **Balthazar Bratt from the 2017 computer-animated film by Universal Pictures, Despicable Me 3. They both bent on world domination. They both live in the bubbles of themselves which means that he always listens to music from the 80s. **Syndrome from the 2004 Disney/Pixar film, The Incredibles. ***Both are biggest fans of the hero (Mr. Incredible and Angus Scattergood) until they felt hurt and betrayed. ***Both became embittered and eventually descended into megalomania. ***Both have access to unlimited weaponry and technology. **Plankton from the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. ***Both have Napoleon complex. ***Both are tucked into the business (Augustus in mansion and Plankton in restaurant). ***Both are enemies of the protagonists (SpongeBob SquarePants and Bodi). ***Both are evil geniuses. **Hades from the 1997 Disney film, Hercules. ***Both are comedic yet highly competent villains. ***Both are cruel, selfish, hot-tempered, and sarcastic. **Lots-O' Huggin' Bear from the 2010 Disney/Pixar film, Toy Story 3. ***They have tragic back stories that made them evil. ***They became deceptive and backstabbed the protagonists (Woody and Bodi). **Rumpelstiltskin from Dreamworks' Shrek Forever After. ***They both are cantankerous, manipulative, traitorous, and power-hungry. **Captain Hook from Disney's Peter Pan. ***Both are vain, sadistic, vengeful, manipulative and childish. ***Both view their lackeys as their confidant, sharing personal thoughts with them (Trey and Mr. Smee). **Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance. ***Both have enforcers (Kommando and Max). **Jafar from Disney's Aladdin. ***Both have greedy sidekicks (Abis Mal and Linnux). *His fate is similar to Bellwether's fate from Disney's Zootopia who might have been arrested by animal police officers. Category:Characters Category:NicThic Wiki Category:Rock Dog